


Life in the Castle

by Puffcat



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, forever unfinished cuz idk how many of these ill write, just a place for me to stick my hogwarts au ficlets, just slices of life, ratings will differ, there's really no order to these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/pseuds/Puffcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the daily happenings and shenanigans of your resident magical tennis boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Much Ado About Muggles

**Author's Note:**

> I think this'll work better instead of posting each fic individually! I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading as always! Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://homoerotic-volleyball-montage.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday Tezuka is going to have to teach Atobe all the things his muggle studies class didn't cover. But for unfortunate reasons, the winter holiday is not that that time.
> 
> Rating: G  
> Pairs: Imperial

“Kunimitsu, why am I taking muggle studies?”

Dragging his attention away from his only half finished charms essay, Tezuka glanced over at Atobe, who was currently sprawled dramatically over the library table. “Mostly likely because you thought I would help you with most of it.”

The boy huffed. “Ah, yes. And why aren’t you helping me, again?”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Tezuka gestured to his roll of parchment. “I have my own work to do. And besides, just because I’m a muggleborn doesn’t mean I know everything about them. I have absolutely no idea how a television works, besides needing electricity and some sort of broadcast reception.”

Atobe gaped at him. “I wouldn’t reveal this to anyone but you, but I have very little idea of what those words even mean, save for electricity.” He thought for a moment, and a sly grin slid onto his lips. “Maybe I should stay with you over winter break…? You could show me how everything works. A practical lesson would be _very_ helpful.”

“Keigo, you know why that isn’t possible.” After having had this conversation at least once a week since the day after Halloween, Tezuka wasn’t about to waste any breath explaining nicely.

“I can be subtle!”

“Nothing about you is subtle,” Tezuka snorted. “You’d hate it, anyway. My lifestyle at home is nothing like yours.”

Atobe waved a hand dismissively. “I’ve been to Shishido’s house once, I know how muggles live. I don’t need my staff to survive. Just you.” He scooted his chair closer to his boyfriend’s, so that their thighs brushed under the table.

His homework would have to wait, apparently. Flicking his wand to cast a silencing charm over their little study area, Tezuka turned to face Atobe properly. “Could you still survive if you were only allowed to touch me a fraction of how often you usually do? If you had to watch everything you say, about us, about our friends, even? Because that’s what you have to look forward to.”

But Atobe kept his expression resolute. “I’d do it for you.”

“You would, but you wouldn’t like it. And have you even thought about what I might think about the matter?”

That stopped Atobe’s incoming tirade in its tracks. “I…. I didn’t-” He floundered.

Tezuka sighed softly. “I know. You’ve just been curious. Which is understandable, but you know why I keep refusing you. It’s not because I don’t want to spend time together. My family…” He frowned, not wanting to elaborate on what they both knew. He felt Atobe take his hand in his own.

“They’ll come around. They handled you being a wizard wonderfully, you having a boyfriend should be child’s play.” Atobe’s grin was so warm and comforting, Tezuka couldn’t help but give a tiny smile in return.

“You’ll meet them someday. Then I promise I’ll show you how all of this muggle technology works. I have a feeling you’d enjoy cell phones.”

“Do you have one?” Atobe wondered, glad for a topic change.

Tezuka nodded. “I do, for use at home. They’re pointless here; even if I did get a signal the battery life would run out in a matter of days.”

“Batteries run on electricity too, right? Can’t you just zap it with a spark charm or something?” The gray haired boy shrugged, confident that the solution really was that simple.

“If you want to cause a small explosion and a face full of acid and shrapnel, sure.” Tezuka replied dryly, but Atobe was already moving onto his next question.

“Can you teach me how to drive? It’s such a slow way to get around, but it seems so difficult. Fascinating…” This was why Atobe had chosen to take muggle studies, Tezuka thought to himself. He may not be interested in theory and reading textbooks, but when it came to hands on learning, he was a very eager student.

That didn’t, however, mean it was always a good idea to gain knowledge in that fashion. “Absolutely not, even if I did know. You’re known for your recklessly aggressive flying, I don’t even want to think about you behind the wheel of a car.” Tezuka frowned, internally shuddering at the mental image of his potential road hazard of a boyfriend.

Atobe smirked, leaning in close and nearly knocking over an ink pot with his elbow. “But I thought you like the way I handle my broom? Especially when I get reckless…” His sharp gaze never left Tezuka’s eyes as he spoke.

“There’s a time and place for everything, Keigo…” He kept his tone just as low, deciding to play along for once.

“Mm…what about the room of requirement tonight? Is that proper enough? We can meet after you finish your evening patrol.” All the while, Atobe had been sliding a warm hand slowly up Tezuka’s thigh. Squeezing lightly along the inseam of his pants.

“Ah…! We’re in the middle of the _library_ , what do think you’re doing?” The boy whispered sharply, swatting Atobe’s wandering hand away. “And might I add, I have a match tomorrow. As do you. We’re playing each other, remember?”

“Call it a pre-game captain’s meeting, if you must.” Upon seeing the slightly exasperated look on Tezuka’s face, the Ravenclaw rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. If you insist on sleeping alone. I suppose I can overlook the rejection, if it’s for the sake of Quidditch.”

“Thank you.” Tezuka glanced around quickly before leaning over to press a soft kiss to Atobe’s cheek. “This is my last piece of homework. If I get it done, I’ll be free for the entire weekend.” He remarked, picking up the essay he had been attempting to write. “And if I remember, there’s a Hogsmeade trip…” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Tezuka knew Atobe would agree to let him work. These visits were some of the only times they could have what his boyfriend liked to call “proper dates” outside of the castle.

“I should finish my reading as well then. I shall suffer through this dry and complicated drivel for an uninterrupted two days with you.” And it would also give him the chance to look over and procure Christmas gifts for Tezuka, like a very warm, very fashionable cloak, or a special broom servicing kit. But before he got back to work… “Our normal post-game conditions are still on, yes? Because I certainly plan on winning. Seiichi and I have been doing research.”

Although seemingly vague, that final statement caused a flush to creep up Tezuka’s neck. The last time Atobe had gotten something from Yukimura…well, the result had been quite pleasurable to say the least. Just the memory of it caused a small stirring in Tezuka’s lower abdomen, but he quickly tamped it down. Not the time, or the place.

“As do I. I won’t let my guard down.” But he would never let his personal life get in the way of his team.

“My dear Kunimitsu, you must know by now that I want nothing less than everything you’ve got.” Atobe purred, before pulling his book towards him and settling in to read once again.


	2. Bees...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much sums this one up.
> 
> Rating: G  
> Pairs: Imperial, Golden

_Tap tap_.

Atobe scrunched his nose, looking over his astronomy chart, not paying any attention to the noise outside his window. 

_TAP TAP TAP._

This time, the sharp sound was loud enough to pull Atobe's focus away from his work. He startled, nearly dropping the chart off his bed, and shifted his gaze to the window, only to see Tezuka's Barred Owl perched on the sill on the other side of the glass. If it had been anyone else disturbing his quiet studying, he would've grumbled. He didn't leave his warm, cozy bed for just anyone. 

He let the owl in, quickly shutting the window behind her and hopping back up onto his blankets. The bird held out her leg, where a small scroll of parchment was tied with a rather messy, hurried knot. Atobe carefully extricated the roll and unfurled it, curious as to what Tezuka would want at such a late hour.

_I'm most likely outside the common room door by now, please let us in._

_-K_

_'Us'...?_ Curiosity now more than sufficiently piqued, Atobe wrapped himself up in his thick robe and slid his feet into the slippers beside his bed, before making his way out of his dormitory and into the Ravenclaw common room. He ignored the looks he got from the few students still sitting up as he shuffled to the large wooden door and pulled it open, revealing a very tired, slightly ruffled Tezuka, and an even more disheveled Eiji, who was standing back behind him. 

He ushered the two boys in, looking Tezuka over with a frown. "Merlin, Kunimitsu, what's happened?" Atobe asked, reaching out to smooth down the collar of Tezuka's robes. He almost looked like he'd been running, and not too long ago, either. "And why have you brought Kikumaru with you?"

Tezuka only shook his head. "Bees", was the utterly incomprehensible explanation he offered. Eiji glanced off to the side, looking upset. And very embarrassed, if the sudden redness in his cheeks was anything to go by. 

Atobe sighed, figuring he wasn't going to get any real answers until everyone had been settled. And with Eiji, as he had learned from Tezuka, that usually involved his boyfriend. "I'll go rouse Oishi, then. This seems like something he should be awake for." 

He returned a moment later, a partially awake and worried Oishi on his heels, untied robe flapping around his ankles as he hurried down the staircase. 

Immediately, Oishi was at his boyfriend's side. "Eiji...! Are you alright? Atobe told me something happened..." He reached out to move Eiji's robe aside, noticing something on his neck beneath it. "Is that... Is that a _sting_ of some kind?" 

Eiji quickly clapped a hand over his neck, hiding the angry red mark from view. The other students in the room were beginning to take interest in the mysterious situation, not so subtly watching the four boys to see if they could figure out what had happened.

"I think," Tezuka interjected, "it might be better if we continue this discussion in your room." 

Glancing back at their onlookers, Atobe nodded. "I quite agree." 

The four left the common room, heading up the small flight of winding stairs to the sixth year boy's dormitory. Being courteous of the already sleeping occupants, they all piled onto Atobe's bed. Tezuka pulled the hangings closed and cast a quick 'muffliato', to ensure that they awoke no one, and their conversation stayed private.

"Okay, now can you tell us what happened?" Oishi prompted, sitting close to Eiji. "And explain that welt on your neck. I know for a fact that it wasn't there at dinner." 

"I..." Eiji fumbled with the hem of his robes. "I flooded Gryffindor Tower. With bees."

Atobe blinked. He couldn't possibly have heard that right. _"Excuse me?"_  

"He's telling the truth." Tezuka sighed. He nudged the redhead with his foot, prompting him to explain further. 

"I didn't mean to...!" He defended himself. "I was just messing around, singing some song I heard on the wireless the other day! And... You know, okay, _maybe_ I was waving my wand a little bit, but not in a way that should have caused anything to happen! And then a second later there were just bees! Everywhere! Coming out of my wand!" Eiji took a few deep breaths, making a futile attempt to calm himself down.

Oishi, for his part, looked horrified. "How could that even have happened? And more than that, is everyone alright? Are you alright? I know you got stung at least once..." He leaned over, tugging Eiji close to inspect his hands, wrists and neck. "I know you aren't allergic but..." He trailed off, focusing on getting his still shell shocked boyfriend to cooperate in his examination. 

As Oishi fussed over Eiji, Atobe gave Tezuka a once over of his own. "They weren't magical bees, were they? If such a thing even exists, that is..."

Tezuka shrugged. "It's not like we hung around long enough to find out. Though we did make a few brief attempts at getting rid of them. They can't be unsummoned, vanished, scourgified, or even levitated elsewhere." He ticked them off on his fingers as he went. That last idea had cost Eiji a few extra welts, as the charm only seemed to irritate the bees further. As he spoke, Atobe held out a hand, and Tezuka allowed him to inspect his wrists. "It's like a permanent sticking charm of sorts was placed on them. And I'm fine, Keigo, don't worry."

"What's going to be done about it?" Oishi questioned, pulling out his wand to try and heal the other sting sites he had discovered. "Surely you got a teacher? Eiji, take your robes off, I want to get at these properly."

"They're just little stings, Oishi, they don't even hurt. I'm okay, really!" But even as he protested, he did as instructed, pulling his robes over his head and unbuttoning the shirt underneath.

"We don't know what effects those bees might have caused." Tezuka reminded him. "And yes, Professor Ryuzaki has been notified. Which brings us to our current predicament."

"We need a place to sleep! The whole tower is on lockdown until it’s properly 'de-bee'd'." A brief pause, and then Eiji snickered. "Some of the first years nearly wet themselves trying to get out." He got a reprimanding smack in the arm for his remark.

“That isn’t funny! You would have been just as scared if that happened your first year here.” Oishi scolded. Eiji grinned, looking only slightly apologetic. The other boy only sighed, and began murmuring a spell under his breath, causing the tip of his wand to glow a soft purple. He lightly tapped each of the welts on Eiji’s body, causing the redness and swelling to slowly fade away. 

“You’re the best, Oishi! That feels a lot better.” The redhead happily exclaimed, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek and pressing as close to him as possible. 

But the only important thing Atobe heard was that the two Gryffindor boys in his bed were currently out of a home. “Well, I can only speak for myself, but I would be more than happy to share my bed with Kunimitsu. And I’m sure Oishi will do the same for Kikumaru, yes?”

“Of course, you can stay here as long as you need to, Eiji. Our other roommates will understand, once we explain the situation.”

“Good, because…” Eiji paused, just barely covering his yawn, “I’m getting real tired…” He slumped over, leaning his head on Oishi’s shoulder.

“And I think that’s our cue to leave.” Oishi smiled fondly down at an increasingly drowsy Eiji, and shook his shoulder lightly. “Come on, it’s late, and we’ve still got class tomorrow.” Slowly, he ushered him out of Atobe’s bed, pulling the curtains closed again behind them.

“Well…” Atobe looked at Tezuka. “This was certainly an interesting evening.”

“Hn…” Tezuka fell back against the pillows, closing his eyes. “For you maybe. I consider it nerve-wracking, not to mention highly inconvenient.”

Atobe reached over and plucked Tezuka’s glasses off his nose before beginning to unbutton his shirt. “I’m hurt.” He mock pouted. “You consider sleeping with me an inconvenience? And I was under the impression that you liked spending nights here.”

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.” Tezuka batted away the hands that were attempting to undress him, and took over the job himself. “It was a literal bee hurricane, Keigo. I didn’t even know a spell for that existed.” He shuddered, recalling the amassing swarm of insects endlessly pouring out from the tip of Eiji’s wand. And if he were being honest, the attempts to get rid of them were shoddy at best, as everyone was paying more attention to escaping than actually fixing the problem. Not that he could blame them. There had to have been ten thousand bees, easily. 

Sitting up for a moment, Tezuka shrugged off his robes and shirt, folding them neatly before unbuckling his belt and removing his trousers. As it was only Atobe with him, and the bed hangings were drawn firmly shut, he had no qualms stripping down to only his boxers. Atobe quickly followed suit, shucking off his robe and tossing it to the foot of the bed.

“But isn’t this a lovely silver lining?” He questioned, knowing his boyfriend’s answer as he pulled the covers up over them, noticing his slight shivering. Tezuka always through this dormitory was too cold.

“I suppose it could be worse.” Tezuka allowed, not stopping Atobe as he draped an arm over his thin waist and tugged him close against his chest. Ah, warm as always.

 

***

 

Luckily, it only took a day and a half to sort of out the stubborn infestation plaguing Gryffindor Tower. The bees had to be lured out, with a combination of chilling charms inside the rooms, and very fragrant, very bright flowers that Professor Hanamura, who taught herbology, levitated outside all the opened windows. 

And of course, the entire school had known about the incident by the morning after it had happened. The student body seemed to be split between being impressed with Eiji's accidental stunt, or laughing at him for it. However the threat of "beeing" someone's room became very real, especially amongst frequently bullied Gryffindor first years. They were adamant that Eiji had told them the spell he used, and wouldn't hesitate to curse their offenders with black and yellow striped hell, should the need arise. 

In reality, the bouncy redhead still had absolutely no idea what he said. But it was a mutual agreement between everyone in his house that he was not allowed to sing that song inside the tower. Or anywhere else, really. He was also politely but firmly asked not to wave a wand around when singing at all, lest something even more catastrophic happen. 

The residents of Slytherin house, Niou especially, took great fun in messing with them. Sanada and Yukimura got a laugh in themselves, when Tezuka recounted the tale for them over dinner. 

It took the entirety of Gryffindor house weeks before they could hear a buzzing noise without flinching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me where I got this idea, because I have no flippin clue. But I did have fun writing it!!


	3. Yukimura's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Yukimura doing when he disappears into the Forbidden Forest? Atobe wants to find out, and he's gonna drag his boyfriends with him.
> 
> Rating: G  
> Pairs: Imperial/Alpha foursome

At long last winter’s cold shroud had unwrapped itself from Hogwarts, allowing the warm sun and pleasant breezes of spring to return. Along with that came newly blooming wildflowers, dotting the grounds and the banks of the lake with concentrated bursts of bright color. Stretching out amongst them were Tezuka and Atobe, choosing, like so many of the other students, to spend the temperate Saturday afternoon enjoying the outdoors, rather than stay cooped up in the castle.

They had both brought their bags, but only Tezuka was working, scribbling away on a piece of parchment balanced on a textbook as Atobe lounged beside him, flicking his wand lazily to conjure multicolored, iridescent bubbles large enough to engulf an owl.

“Must you work? You could have finished that yesterday, you know...” Atobe drifted his focus from the bubbles up to his boyfriend, watching the tiny frown that had settled on his lips.

Tezuka spared Atobe a brief glance, before looking back to the parchment in front of him. “Quidditch practice ran late yesterday. Eiji wanted to try charming the snitch to make it faster than normal, just to see if Echizen could catch it. It didn’t work, but it did send the snitch flying off the pitch. It took us nearly three hours to get it back.”

Atobe raised a meticulously sculpted eyebrow. "Kikumaru certainly has a…talent, for wayward wand work, doesn’t he? I haven’t a clue how he gets such high marks in charms. But Professor Ryuzaki would have your collective heads if you lost that snitch. Not to mention the rest of the teams wouldn't be particularly pleased either," he said seriously. All things considered, he was probably right. The head of Gryffindor house wasn't the most patient woman when it came to that sort of thing. 

"Yes, well, we caught it. Eventually. And Eiji is banned from any more Quidditch related enchantments." Tezuka sighed, putting down his pen, deciding that his homework was good enough at this point. Immediately, Atobe picked the muggle instrument up. 

"I hate to admit it, but these are _much_ more practical than quills." Atobe turned the pen over, clicking it and watching as the tip receded and poked back out again. "Can you get me some when you go home again? They have to sell ones fancier than this though, it looks so...utilitarian."

Thinking of the beautifully gilded and enameled pens he had seen in his father's office supply catalogues, Tezuka made a mental note to get him a set for his birthday. "I'll see what I can do."

"Excellent." Atobe smiled, sitting up to peck Tezuka on the cheek. "Where are Seiichi and Genichirou? They were supposed to meet us here." 

"I'm here, Seiichi's...wherever he is when he goes into the forest," said a voice, a little way behind the pair.  A second later, Sanada eased himself down beside them, accepting a kiss from Atobe as he leaned over Tezuka.

Lately Yukimura had been disappearing into the Forbidden Forest on the weekends, sometimes for hours on end. And he refused to tell his boyfriends exactly where he was going, and why.

Atobe stretched languidly before flopping across both Sanada and Tezuka's laps. “Why don’t we go look for him then? It’s perfectly within our rights.”

Tezuka rolled his eyes as Sanada snorted. “Except it isn’t,” he said, slightly exasperated. “Unless you’ve forgotten that the forest is off limits, unless you’re with a class.” Sanada nodded in agreement, not particularly keen on Atobe’s idea. Besides, Yukimura wanted to be left alone, why bother him?

But Atobe wasn’t about to give up so easily. “But we’re sixth years, we can more than handle ourselves, _and_ avoid getting caught,” he needled. “And if a teacher asks, we can just say we were being responsible prefects, and ran after a first year who decided to go exploring.”

Seeing that their boyfriend clearly wasn’t to relent, Tezuka sighed. “Alright, let’s go. And if we don’t find him, you have to agree to leave it alone,” he acquiesced, albeit with apprehension. But the forest was quite large, he mused. The chances of actually coming across Yukimura were quite small. …And he’d be kidding himself if he said he wasn’t completely uninterested in what he was up to.

Sanada must have been thinking along the same lines as Tezuka, as he finally gave his consent to the quest as well. “If you’re captured by centaurs, we won’t come after you.” There was no bite behind his words though, and he got to his feet when Atobe removed himself from his legs. He offered Tezuka a hand when he finished repacking his bag and pulled him to his feet easily. “And if this does go wrong, it’s entirely your fault.” Sanada added after a moment, just for good measure.

“Of course,” Atobe said flippantly, waving the ultimatum away. He grinned. “Come along my loves, we’re off on an adventure!” He turned away from the other two, starting off across the great lawn toward the Forbidden Forest.

Tezuka shrugged, resigned to his temporary fate, and followed, Sanada in tow. Both of them pulled out their wands from their bags however, and hid them in their shirtsleeves. Better to be safe than sorry, and it was the only place to stow them, as neither of them were wearing robes. Back pockets were strictly off limits. They had been lectured in great detail by their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor back in first year, all about the dangers of accidentally losing a buttock from an involuntary wand ignition. It had been _quite_ a memorable, if slightly scarring lesson.

They reached the tree line, checking to make sure if any other students had seen where they were going, before Atobe stopped. The forest ahead of them was dark and foreboding. While they’d all seen it, even been inside before, there was just something about the air around them that felt…unpredictable. “I suggest we stick together.” Atobe took his own wand out this time, glancing at the other two to make sure they had done the same.

“Naturally,” murmured Sanada, not wanting to risk disturbing the cool, thick quiet that had set in around them. He reached out subtly, brushing his pinky finger over the back of Tezuka’s hand, a small show of comfort and solidarity. Of the four, Tezuka had the least exposure to and experience with magical creatures, being muggleborn. While he put on a brave face, and was confident in his magical abilities, he couldn’t deny that he had little idea what to expect if he did encounter a potentially dangerous wild animal.

“Well, come on then, standing here won’t find Seiichi.” Atobe took the first steps forward, always undaunted in the face of any challenge. “There’s nothing here we can’t handle, after all, especially with all of us here.”

The three made their way deeper into the woods, and what little warmth managed to wind its way through the thick canopy of the trees began to disappear. A dense fog began to swirl around their feet, curling up and around the hems of their trousers. They had yet to see any sign of life, save for the sound of birds or squirrels running across the branches above.

“Should we try sending a patronus,” Tezuka finally asked, after nearly twenty minutes of walking, without any sign of Yukimura.

Sanada thought for a moment. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. While we might find him, he might not be happy about it, considering he hasn’t told us what he’s doing in the first place.” In all honesty he was the most uncomfortable with the search. Upsetting Yukimura, or any of his boyfriends, was something Sanada tried to actively avoid.

“But on the other hand, it might make it easi-” Atobe was cut off mid-sentence as Tezuka threw out a hand, covering his mouth and stopping him in his tracks. He lifted a finger to his lips, pointing Sanada and Atobe toward a small ravine just a short distance ahead of them. As the three fell silent, the barest hint of a familiar voice reached their ears, along with the muffled crunching of leaves, and finally, a strange sound that sounded almost like…

“Horses…?” Tezuka whispered, brow furrowing in confusion. What he had heard was unmistakably the soft nicker of a horse, but he wasn’t aware that such animals even lived on the Hogwarts grounds.

Carefully, making sure each and every footstep was as silent as possible, Sanada, Atobe, and Tezuka crept toward the lip of the ravine. Sanada slipped his wand out of his sleeve, unsure of what he might see over the edge.

He shouldn’t have worried.

A lush bed of emerald moss carpeted the forest floor, and in the middle sat Yukimura. He had tied up his hair in an easy ponytail and rolled up his shirtsleeves. He’d also elected to go barefoot, and Tezuka could see his socks and shoes tucked neatly between the roots of a nearby tree. But that wasn’t what really drew the boys’ attention.

Four white, shimmering unicorns laid around Yukimura’s place in the moss. Their long, thin legs were tucked delicately under their bodies as they rested, and their pearlescent horns and golden hooves sparkled even in the gloom of the deep forest. They positively radiated peace, light, and magic. The smallest of the four was completely stretched out on its side, head pillowed in Yukimura’s lap. He murmured softly to the unicorn as he ran his fingers through its silky mane, smiling as velvety ears twitched every so often at his words.

The one lying just behind his shoulder extended its graceful neck, snuffling daintily at the small flower tucked behind Yukimura’s ear, warm breath raising goosebumps on his pale skin. He laughed lightly, turning to rub his nose against the unicorn’s.

The other two had their heads angled down, noses almost brushing the plush ground they laid upon. They looked to be sleeping, long, snowy eyelashes fluttering every so often as their flanks slowly rose and fell.

It was the very picture of serenity.

Sanada could have stood there forever, drinking in the beauty before him. This was a scene he wanted burned into his brain forever, his gorgeous lover surrounded by such ethereal, pure creatures. Perhaps Atobe’s idea to seek him out had been a good one after all. The other two were just as transfixed, Atobe’s mouth even hanging open slightly. The love for Yukimura between the three of them was practically tangible in the air around them.

Tezuka was the first to snap out of it long enough to gently tug on the other’s sleeves. Smiling slightly, he gestured back the way they’d come. Sanada and Atobe understood. This wasn’t something they should disturb, they could talk to Yukimura when he returned. They were lucky enough to see even a moment of this as it was.

They allowed themselves a minute more to observe Yukimura and his companions, before they turned away, making sure to leave just as quietly as they came. Tezuka wished though, that he had brought his camera with him, another of the few pieces of his muggle upbringing that he had brought to school with him. He would have liked to have captured that moment on film, but he’d allowed Fuji to borrow it for the weekend.

It wasn’t long before they made it back out onto the sunlit grounds once again, and only then did any of them speak.

“I…I wasn’t aware unicorns even allowed boys to touch them,” said Atobe, with a mixture of awe and confusion.

“But of course if anyone could get close to them, it would be Seiichi.” He had looked right at home, Tezuka thought; every bit as fair and elegant as his four legged companions.

Sanada was just about to suggest going back to their spot by the lake to wait for Yukimura, when a pair of arms wound themselves around his waist, and soft lips kissed the back of his neck. “So now you all know my secret…” Yukimura stepped around Sanada, watching Atobe’s and Tezuka’s expressions morph into something vaguely pleased but sheepish.

“You never cease to amaze us, Sei.” Atobe grinned as Yukimura flushed lightly from the praise, but he returned the smile all the same.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all where I was but…” He trailed off, unsure how to phrase his reasoning.

Tezuka reached out to lace his fingers with Yukimura’s, squeezing his hand. “You don’t have to explain it to us. We understand if you want to be alone with them for a while.”

Yukimura smiled gratefully. “Thank you. Perhaps someday they’ll let me introduce you. They’re quite sweet, if they let you get to know them. I have a whole sketchbook nearly filled with drawings of them as well.”

“Are the unicorns as soft as they look? The girls always gushed about them during care of magical creatures, but I figured they were exaggerating for effect.”

“Oh, they’re lovely to pet,” sighed Yukimura. “They have the finest, silkiest coats you can imagine, and noses like velvet…” He had acquired a dreamy look across his face as he finished, and Atobe easily believed what he had been told had to be true.  Yukimura was never one to blow things out of proportion.

“Mm…but as beautiful as they may be, they can’t possibly match you.” Sanada leaned down, pressing a kiss behind Yukimura’s ear.

“You think so highly of me, Genichirou.”

Atobe stepped closer, taking Yukimura’s other hand and raising it to his lips. “And not without reason, my dearest.”

Tezuka cleared his throat pointedly, knowing exactly where this might lead if given the chance. As much as he wanted to take Yukimura into his arms and kiss him himself, he didn’t fancy having roughly a third of the student body as a potential audience. Besides, it was nearing dinner time.

Sanada, coming to the same conclusion as Tezuka, blushed, and took a small step back from Yukimura. Atobe just smirked, looking to see if anyone _had_ been watching them.

“Shall we make our way back up to the castle?”

“Excellent idea, I’m beginning to get a bit hungry.” Atobe’s stomach gave an audible rumble.

As they began the trip back, Yukimura reached over to pluck a stray leaf from Tezuka’s hair. “Are we still spending the night in the room of requirement,” he asked, hiking the strap of his bag higher up on his shoulder.

The weekends were the only suitable time the four had to all sleep together. The standard dormitory beds were just barely big enough for two, but Atobe had been the one to figure out that the castle’s secret transforming room would be the perfect place to meet up. They each took it in turns to decide just what kind of room they would be sleeping in, but the best part by far were the large beds the room conjured up, always enough to easily fit all four of them. And tonight, it was Yukimura’s turn, who usually took full advantage of his artistic creativity to think up something wonderful for himself and his boyfriends.

“Of course we are,” Sanada confirmed. He usually ended up sharing his bed with Yukimura, as they were in the same house, and he very much looked forward to having Tezuka and Atobe with him as well.

Letting his mind wander along that trail of thought, he was happy to return to the castle and let the evening unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, unicorns would totally love Yukimura. He'd probably grow them special fancy grass to eat or something.


	4. A Christmas Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a gift for [holycowbrowniekitty](http://holycowbrowniekitty.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, as part of the tenipuri holiday exchange!! Merry Christmas Holy! And thanks for all you do in the chat <3

After a long day of classes, the last before Christmas break, Kenya is on his way down to the Slytherin dungeons. But before he can descend the final steps, a horse of shimmering silver mist gallops in front of him, rearing up to block his path. Kenya knows this patronus though, and is curious as the horse begins to speak, Shiraishi's voice echoing around the enclosed staircase. 

_'I have a surprise for you Kenya. But you have to find me to claim it.'_

Sighing, Kenya debates whether or not it’s worth it to go on this proposed goose chase. On one hand, it could be something amazing. On the other, it could be that Shiraishi finally figured out how to magically knit the world's tiniest sweater for Kaburiel. But Shiraishi had said that the surprise was for  _Kenya_ , hadn't he? His chest warms at the thought, wondering what it could be.

The horse turns to retreat back up the stairs, and Kenya's mind is made up. 

"Expecto patronum!"

A cheetah bursts forth from the tip of Kenya's wand, long tail swishing as swirls of vapor dissolve into the air. Shiraishi's stallion has vanished from sight, leaving nothing more than quickly thinning mist in its wake.

Unless Kenya wants to spend all night searching the castle - and he definitely doesn't - he has no choice but to try and catch it. He points up the stairs, and calls to his patronus to follow the horse, taking off after it as it bounds ahead. The cheetah is fast, but so is Kenya. They don't call him Slytherin's Speed Star for nothing.

He was not, however, expecting so many stairs.

Legs and lungs burning, Kenya forces himself to climb and climb, running down corridors and across floors only to encounter another flight of winding steps. Up, up, up, and he begins to lag behind, barely able to catch sight of his cheetah's tail as it whips around the next corner. But still, Kenya runs.

He comes to the door leading up to the top of the astronomy tower, and leans against it, breathing heavily.  _Of all the places to hide_ , Kenya thinks, wiping the sweat from his brow. His cheetah waits patiently for him next to the door, sitting primly as it eyes him. He reaches for the doorknob, and it disappears in a puff of silver.

Warm though he may have been from the running, Kenya's body rapidly cools as he approaches the open-air top. Just before he reaches it though, he pauses for a moment without thinking, smoothing his robes and trying to comb his hair into some semblance of order with his fingers. He frowns as he catches himself. It’s just Shiraishi, he’s seen him sweaty and disheveled often. But for some reason, this seems different.

With a deep breath, he ascends the final stairs.

Kenya’s immediate thought is ‘cold’. Looking out of the tower, he can see snow swirling in the air, blanketing the edges of the floor and the railings out the balconies. But then he catches sight of Shiraishi, and any thoughts of cold vanish from his mind entirely.

He’s standing in the center of the tower, cast in the soft, ice blue glow of the sphere that levitates above the floor, gently lightly the otherwise dark space. He’s not wearing a scarf or gloves, or a cloak, and Kenya briefly wonders how long he’s been waiting. If he’s chilled at all, he doesn’t show it.

Kenya walks toward Shiraishi, taking in every detail, the light flush of his cheeks, the way his eyes light up when he sees him, the way his lips stretch around a handsome smile. Kenya stops just in front of him, waiting.

“So, you found me. I was hoping you would.”

Shiraishi’s voice is no louder than a murmur, but Kenya can still detect the barest hint of shyness, as if he’s holding something back.

He return’s Shiraishi’s smile easily, trying to tamp down the butterflies that begin to awake at the privacy of the moment. “’Course I did. I couldn’t back down from a challenge like that. Besides, you said you have a surprise for me?”

“Ah, that I did.” Shiraishi pulls his wand out of his robes, and flicks it gracefully at the ceiling. Something small and glowing gold materializes out of the darkness of the high rafters, and Kenya squints, trying to make out what it is. His heart flips.

Mistletoe.

Kenya looks back at Shiraishi, a million questions on the tip of his tongue. But Shiraishi speaks first.

“I’ve waited long enough, I think,” he says, gaze never leaving Kenya’s even as he fights to keep his voice steady. “I like you, Kenya.” Even in the darkness, there’s a visible tint to his skin that has nothing to do with the cold. “I have for quite some time.”

During his life at Hogwarts, Kenya has been confessed to numerous times. But he’s turned them all down. They never felt right, and he never returned the feelings of his many admirers. Because there has only ever been one for him, only one person that he’s felt so strongly for. And until this very moment, Kenya has been convinced that it was the one person he could never have. That Shiraishi would be forever his friend, nothing more.

It takes a moment for Kenya to realize Shiraishi’s confession, but when he does, his eyes widen and his heart pounds. His mouth feels like it’s full of cotton, but he finally manages to collect himself enough to respond. “Yes- I mean, I do. Like you. I mean. I like you too…”

Kenya trails off, suitably embarrassed at his fumbled attempt to return the confession.

But Shiraishi could care less, looking happier than Kenya’s ever seen him as he closes the distance between them, resting a hand gently on Kenya’s hip. “Can I…?” He whispers, and Kenya doesn’t have to ask what he’s referring to.

“ _Please._ ”

Cool fingers curl around the back of Kenya’s neck and he shivers as he leans in, eyes slipping shut.

The press of Shiraishi’s lips against his own is gentle and sweet, warming Kenya to the tips of his toes. He leans into it, resting a hand on Shiraishi’s chest as he sighs into the kiss, enjoying how soft his mouth is, taking only what Kenya is willing to give. For now, the kiss remains chaste, and when they finally pull away, both boys are grinning, the rush of happiness too much to contain. Not that either of them want to.

“Merry Christmas, Kenya.” Shiraishi retracts his hand from Kenya’s neck, instead laying it over the one still pressed against his chest.

Kenya leans in, pecking Shiraishi on the lips, reveling in that fact that he can _do that_ now.

“Merry Christmas, Kurarin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and to all my readers, I wish you a happy holiday season!! Thanks so much for all the kudos, comments, shares and views. I wouldn't be where I am today without you!!


End file.
